For years the U.S. Navy has been actively involved in research and development of salvage equipment. The most challenging research and development work has been providing equipment for recovering high density objects, such as aircraft, practice torpedoes, and other metal apparatuses. The recovery of high density objects which do not have appendages or other points for attachment require an initial installation of several attachment devices to prepare them for a lift. The attachment devices may be bolt and nut combinations, bearing elements which rotate eccentrically into an operating mode, and/or bolts threaded into the object after a drilling and tapping operation. Any one of these devices has an eye or hook for receiving a lift line. The problem in lifting a heavy object by a plurality of attachment devices is obtaining a reasonable distribution of forces. It too much force is applied by one lift line on a respective attachment device it will break away from the object which is likely to result in a domino effect of the other attachment devices being broken away. There is a need for an arrangement for automatically obtaining a substantially equal distribution of loading on the various attachment devices as the lifting operation commences.